


Finding Bliss

by VidalsQueen



Series: HZD Week 2018 [4]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bi-Avad, Bi-Nil, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: So, the theme for this day is favorite NPCs. I had to have all the boys, so Aloy got all the boys ;)HZD Week: Day 4Favorite NPCs





	Finding Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you bypassed the tags, please read them now. This is your final warning for what's to come.

Aloy stretched her arms above her head, letting out a loud yawn. Silk sheets caressed her naked body as she shifted. Sunlight was just peaking over the window’s ledge, casting a pink glow into the room and took a moment for her eyes to adjust. She rolled away from the light and into Avad’s arms. She hadn’t even realized he was awake.

“You always look so beautiful in the early rays of the Sun.” Avad smoothed back the bed head curls that had fallen into her face.

She knew this was a lie. Her hair did wild things while she slept. It curled and tangled in disarray that was hard to tame. And in the Sundom, she always awoke with a slight hint of sweat clinging to her skin. 

Avad wasn’t much better. His curls turned into a rather large pouf, but this she fixed by running her fingers through them. She envied the fact that it didn’t take much for his hair to behave. 

“You are the beautiful one, my King,” Aloy purred against his lips before capturing them with her own.

He moaned softly as she rolled her body on top of his. His hands lifting to caress the curves of her waist and hips. 

She sat up slowly, admiring every inch of his exposed chest and belly. She loved his sun-kissed skin, the faint outline of his abs, and the way that his body was firm yet soft. She let her hands explore the planes of his belly, circled his nipples with her fingertips, and then brought them back to his sides as she sifted on top of him.

Aloy could see the hunger in his eyes, the way he drank in every inch of her as she had just done to him. It set a spark to her desire and she rolled her hips. This drew another moan from him. 

Slowly he sat up and pulled her into a passionate kiss. His soft lips opened, his tongue darting out and begging entry, licking her bottom lip as she opened for him. Her tongue met his, sliding into his mouth and retreating in a rhythmic dance. She carded her fingers through his hair, tugging and exposing his neck. Softly she bit his pulse and she felt his cock jump between them. 

She felt the answering wetness build between her thighs and pushed Avad back just enough to gain a better position over him. 

His eyes tracked the motion of her hand as she reached between them and spread her own juices, ensuring him a smooth entry. She was about to spread the residual moisture over his cock, when he took her hand and brought it to his lips, sucking it from her fingers. 

The sensation of the slip of his tongue over her fingertips and the hot pull of his mouth sent another electric jolt through her body. Her nipples perked and her body shuddered. Her fingers slid from the wet heat to trail over his lips. 

She had never been so turned on by something so simple. He had wanted to taste her, even if he could only do so by taking her fingers into his mouth. Using his saliva, she stroked him and positioned herself over his cock. Sliding down slowly, she savored every inch of him, rocking her hips and wrapping her hands around his neck.

He kissed her deeply and she could taste her sex on his tongue. She savored the spiciness of it, the pure erotic scent of it. 

Just then, she heard voices coming from outside the bedroom door. Avad halted her movement, but she wasn’t finished. She recognized those voices and if they came into the room, they would just have to deal with seeing what was happening. She rocked her hips harder, fighting Avad’s firm grip. He tried to pull away, but she kept moving. 

Then the door opened. 

She was determined to keep going and after a moment Avad no longer resisted. His hands rose to caress her breasts and he closed his eyes. Aloy didn’t know if it was due to her ministrations or the fact that she had heard them enter, but never heard them leave. Either way, she was on the brink of orgasm.

Weight at the end of the bed caused her to shift slightly and she looked over her shoulder to see Nil with a predatory gleam in his eye, crawling up behind her. Her teeth sank into her lower lip. Was this really happening?

Nil closed the distance and she turned back to find Avad’s eyes not on her but on him. Nil was completely nude and erect and Avad’s eyes trailed over the other Carja’s body with a heat Aloy could only wonder at.

Movement from the side of the bed had her turning to Erend. She couldn’t help but be surprised at this unexpected treat. All of the men she loved were here. All of them wanting to make love to her at the same time. 

Nil’s hands pushed her shoulders forward, bending her over Avad. He captured one of her nipples, sucking hard on the peak. Erend moved closer, his cock now in line with her mouth and she opened eagerly. He plunged as much of his length as he could into her mouth, gripping her hair and watching as her lips closed over him. 

Avad groaned and bucked his hips. She had stopped moving, but it didn’t explain his response. Then, she felt Nil’s hands graze her backside. But they weren’t touching her. They were on Avad. From what she could tell, he was gripping his balls as Avad fucked her. She couldn’t see his face, but she felt him grow harder inside of her. 

Then, Nil was lining up his cock with her already full pussy. She felt a moment of panic as she realized what he was doing, but Avad’s nails digging into her sides had her wondering if he liked this just as much as she did. 

Nil forced his cock in alongside Avad’s, both of them pumping into her. It was painful at first, but with every stroke they stretched her, bringing sensations she didn’t know was possible. The dual thrusting caused an instant orgasm and Nil trust hard to keep his place inside of her, halting Avad’s movements and trapping them both. 

Erend groaned as her orgasm had her accidentally biting his cock. It wasn’t hard, and it had him thrusting deeper. She was finding out so much about the men she slept with by having them all with her at the same time. 

Avad’s orgasm came first. Nil didn’t stop causing him to buck wildly underneath her. But soon he was forced out of her. His orgasm bringing him to a flaccid state. 

As Nil pounded into her Avad shifted, lifting Aloy off of him. He came to his knees in front of her. She removed her mouth from Erend’s cock to watch whatever Avad planned to do. He sat for a moment watching Nil fuck her. Then his hand lifted to the other Carja’s neck and he pulled him into a kiss. This time he wasn’t gentle. Nil returned the kiss, but when his tongue darted out to taste Avad he pulled back. He kept his eyes on Nil’s lips though. He obviously wanted more. He surprised her further by kissing him again, but this time he took Nil’s bottom lip between his teeth 

Nil pumped harder, his groan of pleasure letting Aloy know he liked Avad’s sudden show of dominance. Had this been brewing between them and she’d never seen it? Slowly, she lifted her fingers to their locked lips. She didn’t know why, but she wanted to be a part of whatever was going on between them at this moment. She was rewarded with a gentle nip from Avad before he returned his attention to Nil.

She turned back to Erend, he wasn’t as excited by the display Avad and Nil were putting on. She took him in her hand and stroked him back into a full erection just as Nil came. He collapsed on top of her for a moment before rolling off to the side slightly breathless. 

Avad took a seat at the head of the bed and Aloy rolled over onto her back beckoning Erend to take Nil’s place. She scooted her body up along the mattress; so that her head was resting in Avad’s lap and he reached down to caress her breasts. Nil’s fingers made long, languid strokes across her belly and Erend lifted her hips and penetrated her. 

So was used to Erend’s girth being almost too much for her, but after Avad and Nil, he was just perfect. He lifted the leg opposite Nil over one shoulder and her wetness combined with Avad and Nil’s cum allowed him easy movement. After Nil’s pounding thrusts, Erend’s slow but steady treatment of her body was almost too much. Her orgasm built to a slow and steady pulse that seemed to have no end, and then Nil’s fingers skimmed the place of her belly to her pulsing nub. 

Aloy let out a feral scream and bucked her hips hard into Erend. Nil’s lips closed over her nipple and Aloy was sure she was going to pass out from the ecstasy pumping through her. It was like a drug, potent and deadly and it made her wonder if she would always crave this now. Would having just one of them in her bed ever be enough after this?

The thought was short lived as Erend pumped harder and faster. She tilted her head up to Avad to see he was again watching as someone else fucked her, but the heat that had seared through him at watching Nil wasn’t there. It seemed now; he was simply enjoying the show. Then, she turned to Nil. He kissed her passionately, his tongue lapping at her lips as he pulled away, only to kiss her again. 

When Erend came, he held her close for a moment before rolling to the side not occupied by Nil. Then, he reached over and grabbed her waist, pulling her body into his. Nil scooted closer and wrapped his arm just below Erend’s and Avad stroked her hair. 

She fell asleep thinking this was what bliss was.

**Author's Note:**

> So, honestly, I'm not saying that any of this was 100% in character for all of them, but my original plan was to write this as a dream. Aloy wondering what it would be like to have them all at the same time. Obviously, it didn't work out that way. So, just enjoy this uber-porny, lust-filled rambling from my mind. (Blame my Discord group. They did this LOL.)


End file.
